spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Squirt's Honor
Squirt's Honor Taylor joins Ukulele Bottom's version of the Boy Scouts, the "Freedom Squirts". Season: 4 Episode: 18 Total Episode Count: 82 Prod. no.: 4BQT16 Featuring: Shubie, Tom Smith, Taylor Also Appearing: Tyler Smith, Vera, Larry the Sea Leopard, Carl, Abagail, P-Hound, Keith, Blades, Puffs, Loafer & Plurals, Gene Oshman Plot Following a display of scout prowess, Shuibe admires the scouts' cleanliness and politness while Taylor tosses insults. In return, Shubie forces Taylor to sign up for the "Freedom Squirts" despite his hatred for their morals and sees the intiation fee as a scam. Tyler assures him that after he gives it a try, he'll like it. When Tyler gives a homeless man a candy bar, he reveals to Taylor that he bought candy to support a troubled-youth orchestra. Taylor decides it is also a scam, and after finding the seller, he finds his suspicions are correct. Cutting himself in, Taylor uses his scout uniform and cuteness to peddle the candy for his own cash. When Tyler sees what he has done, he assumes the cash is for the scouts while Taylor cackles from knowing better. Tyler surprises Taylor by taking him to the charity concert that was promised for buying the candy while Taylor knows better and Tyler soon finds out the truth. Tyler surprisingly accepts the scam to Taylor's surprise. But at the scout initiation, Tyler denounces the work the scouts do is crap and quits, flinging his and the Squirt's merit badges into a bonfire. Completely disconnected, Tyler becomes a downer to everyone else and tears the head off Larry the Sea Leopard. While Taylor is pleased with himself, Vera succeeds in showing him the light. Taylor goes to the scammers and gets them to perform to make the scam is a real show. Taylor and the troubled youth's performance leaves much to be desired but Tyler fails to fall for it, but sees the intention and feels good about himself. Taylor makes Tyler a new uniform while in Tyler's room, Larry pulls his head back onto his body and threatens to kill Tyler. Meanwhile, Tom and Shubie win a romantic hotel getaway to the Bendit Inn in the scout raffle. Shubie decides to complain her way into a series of better rooms and Tom joins in. But they charge too many "incidentals" that were not included in their room, they are forced to work for the resort as maids. Tom finds himself accosted in his female maid outfit. Shubie believes they can use the incident to pay off their hotel bill but has to use herself as bait to get proof. With a camera hidden in the cleaning cart, her approach fails to draw interest and Tom tries to use himself without luck either. Their pigoen deicdes to make a run for it but they manage to get a bad recording on the elevator secutiry camera for the manager who fails to fall for the ruse but kicks them out anyways after thinking of them having sex. Trivia *TBA Rating TV-14: DLV <<Previous - Next>> Category:List of The Tom Show Episodes Category:The Tom Show Season 4 Category:Episodes